


Trelawny?

by RewindTheExit



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewindTheExit/pseuds/RewindTheExit
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Josiah Trelawny, Morlawny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Trelawny?

Arthur sit on the Sandy shore outside the camp, as he suddenly hear footsteps. But he didn't look up yet. The person sit down next to him. As he looks up in the other man's face, he flinch at first. He didn't expected that. 

,,Josiah?" He asks confused. 

,,Yes, dear boy." The Englishman grins. 

Josiah is clean shaved. Arthur almost don't recognize him. Wow. His lips are smal but beautiful. His upper lip is Swingined a bit. In the middel is a short deep curve before it goes up again on the other side. The curve isn't wide. 

Arthur love Josiah science two months, and hadn't something against that well groomed moustache, wich everyone believed that the Englishman would never shave off. But he must admit, that Josiah is even prettier without that fluffy thing of hair over his smal curved upper lip, wich hid it completely. His whole body tingles, and the wish to kiss him is only growing bigger. Josiah suddenly bend over, and deny him this wish.

Wow. His lips are so soft, and their lips are like made for each other. It fits perfectly, and the kiss is beautiful. His whole body tingles even more now.

,,I love you dear boy." Josiah murmurs against Arthur's soft lips.

,,I love you too Trelawny." Arthur whispers back, before he kiss Josiah again.

The Englishman's hand, wanders down between Arthur's legs. There it start to palm Arthur's clothed dick. Arthur let out a surprised moan. 

,,Josi-ahhh!" Arthur gasp. 

Arthur has a hard-on by now. Josiah start to palm his dick a bit harder.

,,Jos-i-ahhhh!" Arthur softly moan.

,,Not here. They c-can See us." Arthur gasp.

Josiah stand up, and reach his hand to Arthur. Arthur takes it eagerly. Then both man dissappear down the shore and into the woods. They dive under in the protection of the thick and large trees. There Josiah pin Arthur against a tree, and kneel down on the dirty and with leaves covered ground. He opens Arthur's jeans, and let them slip down with his underwear, so that both ring around his ankles. Arthur's hard-on jumps against Jos' chin.

The Englishman carefully and softly bites into Arthur's tip. The outlaw let out a deep groan, wich makes Jos' hard-on twitch in his fine grey linen trousers. Then he slowly take the big cock in his mouth. It's mostly the girth Wich makes it hard to swallow him, and not the length. I mean his long too, but also thicker in girth then normal. But Josiah manages to deep throat him. As the tip of Arthur's thick cock hit Josiah's throat, the outlaw let out an deep animalistic sound.

Josiah let his toung swirl arround the hard flesh for a while, wich causes the outlaw to moan then and there. Before he let him slip out completely of his mouth, to catch his breath. But Josiah immediately deep throat him again, this time in one go. It causes Arthur to see stars. The outlaw close his eyes. His head leans back against the tree, his mouth hung open a bit and his eyes are closed. Josiah loves that sight. It's beautiful. He tries to remember that.

He start to swirl his tounge arround Arthur's thick shaft again. Meanwhile his left hand plays with Arthur's balls. Josiah watch Arthur's face and his reaction. Another deep moan leaves his mouth. With his right hand he massage his own hard on, wich causes the Englishman to moan arround Arthur's thick cock.

,,Ngh. Josi-ahhh. I-I'm close." Arthur manges to stutter.

Jo let him slip out of his mouth again, while massaging his own dick harder, and take another deep breath, before he start deep throat him again, his nose touches Arthur's groomed pubic hair. Both are close. Josiah softly bite on Arthur's thick shaft, wich causes Arthur to come immediately with a deep grunt. Josiah swallow it all eagerly. Arthur has ripped Josiah over the cliff of pleasure with him, and so Josiah comes into his fine linen trousers. 

With heavy breathing, Josiah detached from Arthur. Arthur pull his underwear and Jeans up again, and tug himself away. Then he helps Josiah on his feet. He whine a bit as his knees stretch. But it was worth it. Arthur could see the stain on Josiah's fine trousers. Then he pulls Josiah in a soft kiss. 

,,Thank you Josiah!" Arthur murmurs heavy breathing against Josiah's neck. 

,,No worries. I would do it again dear boy." Smiles the Englishman against the outlaws neck.


End file.
